Nothings Like Before
by Rubi.Red
Summary: Sasuke left three months ago. So Sakura left to find out bloodline. She came back one year and five months only to find out her parents were killed and Orochimaru want's to kill her.
1. I'm Back!

Nothing's Like Before

Summary: It's now been three years and Sauske still hasn't return to Kohona yet. Sakura studied with Tsudane for two years and left to find out about her families own bloodline her mother told her about. She said she'd come back in one year. She promised but it's been One year and five months still she hasn't return. But on one day she came back only to find out her parents died six month's ago.

Disclaimer: I do own Amiromaru but I do not Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter one: **I'm Back 

'It's been one year and five months since I left Kohona. I wonder how everyone's been and if he came back yet.' Sakura thought as she was walking back to Kohona her home. She's been away for a long time to find out about her families bloodline. Sakura's been walking for about 5 hours and then she saw the gates of kohona up ahead. A smile was shown on Sakura's face and she took out kunai out of her pouch that was on the side of her leg. "I know you're out there in a tree so show yourself if you'd like to live." Sakura yelled. Then a man with a mask on came down and walked to Sakura. "What do you want and why have you've been following me for the past four hours?" questioned Sakura. "I've been following you to kill you." the person with the mask said and suddenly took out two kunais and threw it to Sakura. In a blink of an eye Sakura disappeared and was behind the mask man and she held a kunai up to the man's throat. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Sakura demanded the mask man to answer her all of her questions. "I am here to kill you and my name is Amiromaru." Amiromaru said. "WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME." Yelled Sakura. "Because Orchirmaru sent me." Sakura's eyes widen of what Amiromaru had told her. 'WHY?" Sakura yelled. But Amiromaru didn't say anything an instead took the kunai out of Sakura's hands and smirked. Then out of know where Amiromaru just killed himself. Sakura then walk past Amiromaru's body "suit yourself." Sakura said. The Sakura reached he gates of Kohona and opened the gates only to be greeted by a "Welcome home Sakura!"

* * *

**TBC**

**W**ow I actually finish the first chapter of my first fanfic. yeah! So did you like it I promise it would get better. please review. Also sorry if it was short :(


	2. Dating?

-1**Nothings Like Before**

**Konnichiwa I'm back finally. Sorry everyone who's been waiting I was so busy this whole entire month. I had homework and I had to study for tests. Now I have my mid-term exams this week. It is so not cool. I am so stressed out right now. I need a nice hot bath. Well here's the second chapter of my second fanfic. Yay! Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter two: Dating?**

"Hi everyone!"

Sakura was so surprised to she that there where many people there. She couldn't believe that there would be that many people there to actually greet her. Sure maybe Naruto (most likely) Ino, rock lee, tenten, hinta, kakashi, and Tsunade and all. But she really didn't think it would be the whole entire village coming there. _'Chaw that's right everyone greet me cause you know ya miss me' _inner Sakura yelled to the surprised welcome.

"I am so happy to be back and-" before Sakura could finish her sentence she instead heard a very cheery and hyper active voice call her name. It was the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. He was running to her and Sakura squinted her eyes and she saw him holding what was that a bowl of looks like shrimp ramen. sigh Sakura knew why it was Naruto's lunch time no rephrase that it was ramen time. Then Sakura smiled then waved at Naruto "Hey Naruto long time no see!" Naruto finally caught up to Sakura. "Hey Sakura wheeze how are wheeze you?" Naruto said while trying to get some air. Sakura smiled "I am doing okay man it's beenone year and five monthssince the last time I saw you Naruto and you grew a little too." It was true Naruto did grow a little he grew at least six inches taller. Now he was actually up to Sakura's height just maybe two centimeters smaller. " You to Sakura-chan even your whole attire has changed." observed Naruto. That was also true Sakura's whole attire did change a whole lot. Instead of that old red out fit she used to wear Sakura now wears a pink sorta turtleneck shirt that has short sleeves that shows her belly by two inches. (It's kinda like the shirt Yuffie wears in FF7 except in pink.) Then she had black shorts and belt that look liked blood red sakura blossoms. She had long white socks that reached her knees and black boots going over the socks. On her left boot she had two bells hanging. Her kunai pouch was on her right leg. Sakura also had this pink coat that was sleeveless with a hood on. On the back of her coat there was a sakura petal. On her arms were black fishnets that reached her elbow with pink fingerless gloves on her hands. Sakura's hair was up she had some of her bangs on the side of face that were colored black he also had so red streaks. Last she had a green bag that had food, medicine, bandages, and so on. " So Naruto what have you been doing for the pastone year and five monthsI was gone?" Sakura was questioning the blond boy. "Oh nothing I was always just training with Kakashi-sensi and eating ramen." "Oh that's it well did anything change while I was gone." question Sakura. "Well nothing really but maybe-" Naruto was cut off when Ino came crashing into Sakura with a deadly hug. Ino and Sakura became friends again months after Sasuke left. Eventually Ino gave up on Sasuke and started going out with Shikamuru. Sakura said she gave up on him to but inside she still loves him and is still waiting for him to come back. Sakura is also training her hardest to go and look for him. "Sakura I have missed you so much ever since you left." Ino said still hugging or should I say squeezing Sakura to death. "It's nice to see you to Ino." Sakura said. "You can let go now Ino" Ino then quickly released Sakura from he death hugs. "Oh sorry I am just so glad to actually see you again it's been so long I was so lonely without you. Well of course I had Shikamuru with me but I still missed you." Ino said hugging Sakura once more except not to tight . "So how are you and Shikamuru doing?" Sakura questioned Ino. "Oh we are doing fine and you want to know another thing Tenten and Neji are going out to." Ino said while winking to Sakura. "Are you serious they are I so totally knew those to would be together from the start …Okay not really I thought Tenten would go out with Lee or something cause it looked like she had a thing for him back the but I guess I was wrong." with that Sakura let out a sigh. "Oh an you know who else just started going out." Ino said while pointing to Naruto who was talking to Shikamuru about ramen I suppose. "Oh my gosh really NARUTO IS GOING OUT WITH WHO?" Sakura accidentally said the last part a little to loud and started blushing madly. Everyone started to stare at her and Hinta started to walk over to Naruto when she heard Sakura saying something about Naruto going out or dating something like that. "Yeah Naruto and Hinta stared going out about last year." Ino said while she was bothering Hinta about her and Naruto going out together. "Oh this is a dream come true I thought this would never happen I was wondering when you guy's would start going out." Sakura said congratulating Naruto and Hinta. "Well okay, okay moving on so how about you Sakura did you find anyone special yet?" Ino was questioning Sakura.. Then Sakura was quiet

'_What should I say no but I am still waiting for him?' Sakura thought. **'No why don't you tell them your waiting for the right guy' Inner Sakura said. **_"Well I am still waiting for the right guy." Sakura said. "I bet your still waiting for that teme to come back aren't you Sakura." Naruto just yelled out. "But don't, don't worry I promise to bring him back to you." Naruto said with a grin. "Tha..thank you Naruto." Sakura thanked Naruto for still keeping that promise after all these years. "Well I gotta go now I want to say hi to Tsudane and my parents I can't wait to see them again." with that Sakura waved and started walking. "You think we should of told her Ino?" Hinta asked Ino. Naruto instead answered "NO I think Tsudane should tell he since Tsudane is like a mom to Sakura." Then all of Sakura's friends watched at Sakura's walking figure.

Yeah I am done. I hope you liked it I could of mad it better but I don't excatly have the time. But I'll update during my winter break. I also want to thank all those people who read my fanfic. Arigato this means so much to me. (starts to cry quietly) Also sorry if I spelled so things or should I say words wrong.


	3. How?

-1Author notice: Hello everyone how ya doin'? I am truly truly truly SSSSSSoooooorrrrryyyyy! I mean it. I haven't updated this story in a long time. I was watch this new anime I bought at best buy it's called Spiral. It's a very cool show. Yeah well neways I am so sorry I forgot to update. I was trying to come up with some idea's for this other fanfic which I know I should be concentrating on this one and my other one called 'Calling'. yeah but here I finally updated my fanfic. Nothings like before. Oh yeah also is you were wondering what Sakura's friends wanted to tell Sakura but didn't want to instead they said that Tsunade would tell Sakura. Well your gonna find out in this chappie. And if you didn't understand it then I'll just email you.

Chapter 3 how could this happen?

"Guys I really think we should have had told Sakura." Hinata said. Then Ino came up and said "Oh sure lets go and tell Sakura 'Oh yeah Sakura don't get your hopes up when you go home. Cause theirs no one home cause your parents are dead.' Yeah I really think you should of have told Sakura that." "Come Ino don't be mean to Hinata she just meant that we should of at least to Sakura." Tenten said. "Well I am just worried about Sakura you know she is just so happy and then telling her that her parents are dead might just make her sad. She might leave again." Ino said having some sympathy in her voice.

Neji then stood next to Hinata and put his hand on Hinata's shoulder and said, "Don't worry about Sakura we all know she is a strong girl."

Naruto came up with a grin on his face. " Yeah Hinata we all know Sakura is strong and we will always be here for her." "I guess your right." Hinata said smiling slightly. 'But still I am worried about her.' No that was what everyone was thinking.

Hokage HQ

"Hum Hum Humhumhuhm." Sakura was walking to Tsunades office with a smile pasted on her face. She was truly happy to be back home again with her family and friends.

'But still he hasn't return yet.'

'**You mean Sauske.'**

'Yeah how did ya know ?'

'**Well hello earth to Sakura I am in you and how can we forget that pretty boy of yours.'**

'Yeah but I just can't see why he hasn't come back yet. I just really hope he is alright and all.'

'**I know oh hey you better watch out.'**

'What do you mean?'

**There's a -'**

To late before Sakura's inner self got to tell her. Sakura already hit a poll. "Damn that hurt." Sakura accidentally said to loud which created a scene.

'Why you why didn't you tell me that there was a poll there!'

'**Hey I did I said "Hey you better watch out." but it was to late you already hit the poll.'**

'Oossh, I hate you.'

'**Yes I know I love you to.!' inner Sakura said in a cheery tone.**

Finally after 5 minutes of talking to her self. Sakura had many eyes on her thinking that hit in the head made her crazy. She didn't even notice someone was poking her with a stick.

"What the hell!" Sakura yelled yet again creating another scene. She then looked behind her only to see a sensei she hasn't seen in a long time. "Kakashi-sensei what, what are you doing?" Sakura said questionly and seemed a little annoyed with the poking. "Well you see I was on my way to go get you but then I saw the newest addition of Make out paradise so I had to buy it. Then I saw you hit that poll I was going to tell you to watch out but then I was reading this really good part in my book. So then I walked over to you after you made that scene. But you see I thought that you must of died or something so that's why I am poking you right now." Kakashi said while he was grinning and reading his perverted book of his.

Though while Sakura on the other hand was very very annoyed and had a huge I mean huge vein popping out. She was very annoyed and angry. Oh how she wanted to pop Kakashi's head right now. But sadly um cough I mean luckily inner Sakura came in to stop Sakura just in time.

'**Sakura come on now calm down.'** inner sakura told Sakura.

"Okay! Lets just go to the hokages office right now." With that Kakashi followed Sakura.

But from walking very quietly for 5 mins. Kakashi decided to go ahead and break the ice. Well just hoping that Sakura already cooled down after what had happen some time ago.

"So Sakura how was your mission?" Kakashi asked Sakura.

At first Sakura didn't answer then finally said, "It was okay I found out what my mom said about petals. It was actually a bloodline in our family that existed long ago now only some of the Harunos can have the bloodline. Some can't have it though because I guess their not cut out for it." Sakura then though forgot to add something to that last sentence. The Haruno's that can't wield it would become over powered by the power and could die or turn to the dark side to control it. She had to work hard to control the power or else she could die. But if Sakura had used to much of the power and not be able to control is she could use all the sadness and anger in her heart to let the evil over come her. Which she wishes to never to happen to her.

"So I see that you have been busy working on control that bloodline of yours." Kakashi then said before they got to the front doors of the headquarters.

Tsunades office.

"Finally I'm here." Sakura said sounding very happy to see the office once again. But Sakura couldn't seem to see Tsunade cause there was like a big pile of paper work everywhere and books.

"Um Tsunde-sama um where exactly are you at?" Sakura ask with a sweat drop on the side of her head. ** 'Man what a messy room! Did a stamped of animals just pass through or something?'** inner Sakura said.

"Huh did I just hear Sakura? Wait SAKURA!" Tsunade then came out with a ton of paper then started to fly everywhere and then gave Sakura a paper cut. Sakura then go so mad she then trough a BF. "Wtf oh my gosh that mother beepin hurt I am going to kill some one to night………" She just kept going on and on with a song of cruse words coming out of her mouth.

(Okay no not really HAHAHAHA I just wanted to a that. Okay back to the story baby)

But Sakura instead took her hand and slowly looked at the blood on her finger beginning to fall. Then Sakura took out her other hand and wiped the blood off. When her finger clean there wasn't even a cut there not a scratch. All Sakura did was wipe off the blood she didn't even had to do a jitsu. Next to Sakura was Kakashi who say everything. 'Hum what immense healing power.' Kakashi thought 'She must trained really hard.'

Sakura wasn't even paying attention before she new is Tsunade was giving her a killer hug. Sakura then yelped out of surprise. "Oh Sakura I am so happy to finally see you again. I felt like centuries passed by. Oh I am so happy to see you again." Tsunade said out of excitement and still was giving Sakura a killer hug I mean really she was practically killing Sakura.

"Tsu……CAN'T…….Brea…..leg." Sakura couldn't breath that she couldn't even talk any more.

Tsunade then looked at Sakura with a Huh? Look. Until she say that Sakura actually meant that she can't breath. "OH I am sorry I guess I got to carried away with the hugs." Then Tsunade let go of Sakura. Sakura then put her hands on her knees and started to get big puffs of air into her her lungs. This my friend lasted for about three days. No not really only for 1 minute I just want to put some over dramatic things in my story Hee hee man now you all think I am weird cause you know why I am weird HAHAHAHAHAHAH lozas No I don't think you guys are luzas I think you guys are the best cause you know you guys are reading my fanfic and all. Okay and back to the story everybodies.

Once Sakura stopped Tsunade started to talk. "So Sakura how have you been alright I hope." "Yeah I've been fine you don't have to worry about me." Sakura said with a smile.

"Sakura how was your mission?" question Tsunade. "Well it was alright I suppose. I got to learn more about my family and about the Haruno Bloodline. Like how only some Harunos can wield it." Sakura said answering Tsunade. "Well then I want you to give me a report about that mission of yours and tell me how it went. Okay!"

"Yeah I will." Sakura was about to turn and leave. But then Tsunade the stopped her. "Oh um Sakura what is your bloodline called?" Sakura then answered "Oh I was wondering if I can tell you later cause I want to tell my parents first. Well if that's okay." When Tsunade heard Sakura say parents her smile turned into a frown. Tsunade was about to open her mouth to tell Sakura that her parents aren't actually there. But then Kakashi beat her to it.

"Sakura there is something that you have to know. That while you were gone-" Kakashi was then cut off by Tsunade. "Something happen to your parents that I dare not wanting to tell you." Then Tsunade's voice started to crack up and she started to cry.

Sakura say this and walked over to Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama what's wrong why are you-" Then Tsunade just cut to the chase. "You…your par….parents there dead." When Sakura heard this her eyes widen. " Come on Tsunade-sama don't joke around with like that there still alive aren't they. Right Kakashi- sensei right." Sakura turned around and looked at Kakashi. Then Kakashi looked at her and nodded then said, "They your parents they were killed by Orochimaru."

"WHAT! NO that can't be why?" Sakura then to started to break into tears. "Orochimaru he was looking for you and your parents were brave people. Then didn't tell him were you were and the sacrificed themselves to keep you safe." Kakashi told Sakura.

Then Sakura got up and she was looking at the ground. "NO! Why didn't anyone help them if they new he was here. WhY! Sakura then looked up to Kakashi again with tears falling down her cheeks.

Tsunade then spoke up and said, "We did but-." Sakura then yelled, "No buts I bet you all let them died you might of not even tried to save them you-" Sakura could finish what she was saying instead she broke out into sobs and ran out the door.

Sakura ran to her home and she looked all around an there was no sign of her parents. That's when she then knew she was alone.

Then the sky outside started to turn gray and it started to rain as if the sky was also crying and feeling the pain, the sadness, and the anger Sakura was feeling. For that whole day Sakura cried.

**A/N : Sooo did you like it plz tell me. I bet you might think this chapter was kind of crappy. Well I am sorry if I didn't update in a long time. So I was sort of procrastinating. Well I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Also Plz update and no flames but I can understand if your mad cause I took so long. I also promise to updat soon and I mean it. I will also try to update callling. And I the mean time I might make so one-shots while your waiting.**


	4. Solitude and determination

A/N: Hello everyone yeah I am so sorry that I broke my promise yet again. Well I will tell you what happen my mom had to take away the net. Yes I know it was a total nightmare I practically couldn't sleep for a whole week really! Well now don't worry I am back. If anyone went on my profile I told you guys I wouldn't be updatine for a while Until I got the net back. But since I started Summer Break a few weeks a ago or was it a month anyways. I will try to update my stories a little more often. Yay! And I am officially 14 years old well it happen a month ago. Okay now without further ado meet thing one and- opps I mean here's NLB chapter 4.

Nothings Like Before

Chapter 4: Solitude and determination

_Italics( Sakura POV/ thoughts)_

**Bold print(inner sakura)**

Normal( everyone)

(Three days later)

_For three days three days I haven't gone out side. I haven't talk to anyone I only stayed in the most safest and saddest place I could find. My Home._

_Though it's also the same place my parents last at be- before they got killed. That ring noise that I have heard every minute since I got home. It never never stops they keep calling while I keep ignoring. For the three days I have kept myself here in solitude and sadness. All I could do is cry and weep. My house is so dark, it's so quiet, but most of all it's so empty. _

_I just stop crying a minute ago but I can feel a new set of tears swelling back up. I haven't eaten in three days I locked myself inhere. Mostly I would just cry myself to sleep. _

_Now I finally got out of my bed I walked to the bathroom mirror. _

"I look like crap!" Sakura said lowly.

After all it was true her eye's were all red they also had bags under them. Her hair was all messy and her face was a little sticky from all the tears she had cried for the past few days.

"I'm gonna take a bath." sakura said. She then started to undress herself and started the bath. First she washed her self and then she started to soak in the relaxing hot water.

"Umm! The water feels great." Sakura was starting to relax in the nice hot water. When she closed her eyes some thing terrifying popped in her mind that had happen some time when she was 14 when that's right when she left.

'I'm drowning I-I can't breath. I'm scared someone help.!" Sakura was thinking in her mind. She was in a pond just moments ago she was just bathing. Then out of no were two guys came out.

" Hey boss looks like we have on cutie here, can I play with her?" one of the guys said who was bold. " No you will have to wait till I have fun with her first then you can have your fun." the other guy started to laugh who was most likely the boss. He had a Mohawk on an there was many piercing on his face.

"Okay cute lets take that little bathing suit of yours off." the boss guy said.

"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Sakura yelled and punch the boss guy in the face. She started to struggle hard to get out of there grasp.

"You bitchnow you are gonna get it!" The boss guy said then he started to chock sakura and put her head under water. Sakura then started to panic and couldn't get any air. She started to struggle while the two guys were laughing. Sakura was then starting to lose site of everything.

'So I guess this it I guess I'm gonna die farewell everyone.' Sakura then stopped struggling and closed her eye's 'I'm so weak-'

The while above water some one threw two kunai knives and hit both of the guys in the chest. Then some one came out of trees and ran and kick the two guys and knocked them out for a very long time. Then this person walked to Sakura and brought her out of the water. Then he or she did CPR on her after a while Sakura started to cough the water that she had sucked in out. She open her eyes just a little bit then she closed them back she when to a deep sleep.

(Back to present)

'Yeah I remember that well bits and pieces of it. I though clearly remember waking up in a nice warm house that's where I met Mitsu-san. Until she past away a week later she was a kind lady. But I still wonder who was the one who had saved me a year ago?'

After an hour of soaking in the tub Sakura then got out. She had some scars on her body but not that many. She then decided to visit her parents. So she got dressed in a white sun dress a put on a pair of sandals.

When Sakura stepped out side the light from the sun blinded her. Her eye's then adjusted to them she decided to get some flowers before she went to her parents. So she went to the Ino's families flower shop. When she entered Ino saw her and ran to Sakura to give her a hug. " Oh sakura I heard you found out I am so sorry." Ino told Sakura. "It's okay." sakura said as her and Ino parted from each other.

"Are you going to be alright? You know me and the other guys are here for you. We got very worried when you didn't answer the phone for three whole days." Ino said while she was looking at Sakura.

"Don't worry I'll be alright I just need some time to think. Oh I also need some flowers I'm going to visit my parents." When Sakura said that her face turned a little sad.

Ino looked at her sympathetically " Sure I have many flowers her." Ino then got some flowers and gave them to Sakura. After Sakura bid goodbye and went off to see her parents.

When Sakura arrived at her parents graves she took the flowers and placed them on there grave.

"Hi mom dad. It's me Sakura I'm finally back I had a great adventure. I meet many people and I learn new things. Yeah there was this lady I meet name Mitsu. She was a very nice lady she help me when I almost dies. There was also someone that saved me but I did get to see or know who she was. I feel much more stronger from all the training I did with Tsunade-sama and from the time I was gone. I also learn are families blood line of the Harunos. I take to some people then I found this hidden village. I was really surprise there was lots others that had pink hair as mine. I talked to this lady it was dad's grandmother Tsukiko-oba-san. She taught me everything I promised her that I would come visit. I learn about are bloodline but I didn't really get to know what it was called but since I love many people in my life and many people I would protect I called it Eien Renai (A/N: it means eternity love. I really didn't have a name so that's what popped in my head so I just put it down. I might change If I can find a name.) I learn that I can use all the forces in nature. I can use water, fire, wind, and earth. The one that I use the most is earth I would say that's the one I best at." Sakura smiled but then started to break into tears.

"I just wish that I had been here to protect you. I wish that I was here to make all this not to happen." Sakura then sat down for a while and cried.

Then Sakura got up and all of a sudden had this burst determination in her.

"Mom, Dad I promise that I will work hard and train more. I will get stronger and I will avenge you I promise that." Sakura then got up and left the cemetery.

But if anyone was there to see Sakura right from then they might of seen the determination and anger she had in her eyes to avenge her parents.

* * *

A/n: There you have it I updated. I am sorry I promised to updated more offten. I will try to update callin' befor june 30, 2006. i HAVE TO GO TO cANADA for a little while. But don't worry while I'm there I promise to bring a notebook with me so I can writesome chapters for my fanfic. Then When I get backdown her in Florida I'll type it up and hand it in. I really do promise to update more. I really lovethe reviews I got Thank you so much everyone! I'll have to thankthe people the reviewed and read my story in the next chapter.

But here's a little preview for chaptherFive ofNLB:

"OKAY Naruto, Hinata , Ino, and Tenten. You guys are gonna help me train to get stronger," Sakura yelled out.

"Looks like sakura got her energy back again." Ino whispered toTenten. Naruto then yelled to Sakura " But do we have to?"

"Ofcourse okay everyone lets run 1oo laps around the field." Sakura then started to run. BAM!Sakura forgot that there was a small step there.

Tenten then whispered to Naruto,Hinata, and Ino "How Pathetic." Everyone sweat drop and nod.


	5. Training and who?

**A/N**: Hi everyone I am so sorry I haven't updated in a looong time. I had a lot of changes to do for this chapter. But Since I got my report card some week's ago and I got all straight A's yes I am full of myself. My mom was really proud of me. Also since I didn't have homework this weekend or anything I started actually writing the chapter last few days ago. But I had to save it since homework and stuff. But any ways here's Chp. 5 Of NLB.

**O yeah did you guys notice I changed my username I think I changed it last 2 months ago. I explained that in my profile. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto now if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fictions I would be making episodes right now.

oooo

"Ahh, that felt so good!" Sakura got out of the shower and dried herself out. "I should really start training now."

It was early in the morning and yes a very beautiful day it was going to be. Bird's chirping, nice morning sunshine and lots of love to go around yeah today must be perfect.

Sakura walked over to her closet and took out a new clean outfit.

"La! La! La! De! De! La!" Sakura sang while she was putting on her clothes. It was a white t-shirt, with a red vest that had a hood, green shorts and black boots. She was really cheery and happy unlike three days ago.

Now Sakura was more determine and willing to get even stronger than she is now. Then she can finally face Orochimaru and kill the bastard for murdering her parents.

Once Sakura was done putting her clothes on she looked at her reflection. She smiled at her self and liked what she say.

But soon that smile dropped and the satisfied expression on her face soon fell also. As it turned into a worry and fearful expression.

Sakura open her mouth wide and …………..

**Next door**

Wife: "So honey how was work last night?" The wife smiled sweetly at her husband.

Husband: "Oh it was horrible I mean first I had two hours left before my papers deadline. Then those suddenly drop a load of ….."

Next Door:"CRAAP!"

Husband: "Exactly… no wait…who said..?"

**Sakura's Home**

Sakura was running around her house like she just burn the house down. Well the reason why she's acting like this you may ask.

She found out that she was already two whole hours late for her training. Sakura was suppose to meet her friends that she basically begged the other day.

She can even remember what happen that day when she asked a couple of friends.

How she even told them not to be late and be there 7 o'clock sharp. Though it seems she should of have told herself that instead.

After wasting about another 5 minutes of panicking. Sakura finally grabbed her keys and ran out the door. No wait correction I really meant Sakura broke down the door and ran.

Yeah that's sounds much better now doesn't it.

**At meeting spot**

"Man first she practically begs us to come her and meet her now. Then the n woman doesn't even show up on time herself." Ino said.

Two other voice agreed and nodded there heads.

TenTen got up to stretch her legs and spoke, "Yeah, though for a girl that hasn't been here for a whole year. It seems as if she's been hanging out with Kakashi-sensei a lot.

Ino agreed and yawn at the same time.

Pretty soon the three heard a muffle of screams and yells. The three turned there head to the direction it was coming from.

There was a someone running towards them looking really bad. I mean really as in deshelved, out of breath, dehydrating, about to collapse, soon to be dead……okay lets not go that far now kids.

"I-I ammm s-so s-s-sorr-yy!" Sakura quickly flopped down on the beautifully grown and just been cut that crazy man glaring at her grass.

The three quickly ran over to Sakura where she quickly collapse on the ground.

Naruto spoke to Sakura first "Sakura did you run all the way here?"

TenTen quickly took out a water bottle from her pouch and handed it to Sakura.

"Here Sakura drink some water your already dehydrating in your state."

Sakura did take the water bottle but the poor girl was so shaken up she couldn't get the water bottle up to her mouth without spilling anything.

"Geez forehead-girl if you ran all the way here from your home it usually takes you 20 minutes. Though you look as if you only took half the time to get here. Still damn women you didn't have to rush that much I mean your already late two hours its not like it would make a difference." Ino gave Sakura a playful punch in the arm.

Sakura though gave a nod of a no but the same time it look like a nod yes. Anyways no one could really distinguish was the spazzed out nod meant.

Suddenly Sakura stood up still a little shaken but still was able to stand up.

"No! I want to train and I am determine to get stronger."

With that Sakura quickly ran to a tree and started punching and kicking it like a maniac.

'Bi-polar?!?' three thought at the same time but soon shrugged it off and started to train themselves.

You can hear so many screams and yells yet it only came from one person yeah Sakura.

"Now 100 laps around the field!"

"200 jumping jacks and 100 push-ups!"

"200 consecutive punch's on the tree and 200 consecutive kicks!"

"Naruto lets spar together!"

"Uh maybe after….."

To late Sakura knocked him out after catching him off guard.

"TenTen!"

"No!-"

Two down now one more to go.

"Oh, Ino!" Sakura chirped

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Both Ino and Sakura ran around the field well Ino was more like running away. Oh wait never mine Ino stopped running along time ago Sakura already knocked her out and now she's just running around by herself.

After an hour of non-stop running Sakura finally gave up a decided it was time to take a break.

She decided to also check on her friends if there were up yet.

"Damn it! You guys are still out I cannot believe this!"

'But….." Sakura started to think then a grin on her face.

"Heyyy, Heeeeyyy this means that I am getting really strong oh yeah!" She started jumping up and down with glee.

After 10 minutes of jumping and yelling crazily the other three finally woke up.

"Ahhh, that was the best nap I ever had." TenTen stretched her arms and stood up.

"Same here." Ino agreed and yawn.

"I need ramen, I'm so hungry!" Naruto got up.

Sakura walked over to the three, "Alright then lets eat some lunch now my treat! After all I did knock you guys out."

Once the great Naruto heard "my treat" he quickly speed off to the ramen stand.

"THHHANNKS SAKURA-CHHAAAN!"

"Uhh yeah thanks." Ino walked next to Sakura

Went next to Sakura also and said, "But you didn't knock me out I was just pretending."

"Yeah, Yeah uh huh you were just having the best nap of your life." Sakura said sarcastically.

**At the ramen stand** (I forgot what it was called sorry)

Sakura, Ino, and TenTen steped inside and heard Naruto making his semi-long order.

Sakura sat to the right of Naruto and on the left of Naruto Ino sat then TenTen.

The lady on the counter asked Sakura what she would like.

"Uh I'll just have one miso ramen please." Sakura smiled and waited quietly while her friends were talking to each other.

Someone then tap Sakura on the Shoulder.

"Is this set taken?"

Sakura turned around and was about to say no until her yes widen and saw who it was.

"It- it's you?!?"

**A/N**: Gahh Another cliffy! I bet that's what you guys are saying right now am I right? Am I? Sorry for a long wait I just had a total writers block. Well I had another chap. For this that's from the preview(see last chap.'s A/N) But someone told me if I made Sakura trip it would make her look weak and stuff. So I had to make a new chap. But I totally got what that person meant. I didn't really want to make Sakura seem weak. It was just for comical relief and stuff. But its cool I don't want Sakura to seem weak now. So thanks person. Oh I also want to thank everyone who reviewed. Sorry if it was a short and lame chapter. I just couldn't think of anything due to much school work and studying. Flames are aloud I just wont really care but I love hearing other people opinion good or bad.

**Oh and can anyone guess who the person was.**


	6. Apology

**A/N:**

Im sorry to disappoint you guys but this isnt a chapter.

I just want to say thank you for those who have reviewed and are still maybe gonna stick with me until I am able to post another chp.of my stories

I am sorry I havent exactlly been the most dedicated person out there to update her stories. But I promise that I will have a new chp. of

-Nothings Like before coming out soon

-Callin- That one will take a while before I am able to update

-Not so Good I also have another chp. for that soon

Im sorry for all of you guys who have been wanting to read my fanfics. But Ive been busy and my procrastination gets to me.

But since school is almost over I will hopefully will be able to complete all three of those stories but the end of summer.

I know its been over a YEAR since I have updated NLB and Calling but I have NLB chp 6 written down I just have to type.

Sorry for any inconvenience I may of have caused. I will hopefully try to get chp. 6 of NLB by next week since I have final exams at the moment

OneHyperNinjaGirl AKA Ninamori Sakamuya


End file.
